


What Does He Fight For?

by Unfried_Mouth_Wheat



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Day 5: Devotion, Jetko Renaissance Week, LITERALLY, M/M, forgive my laziness, head empty, no thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:00:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27155585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unfried_Mouth_Wheat/pseuds/Unfried_Mouth_Wheat
Summary: Zuko thinks about his brief interaction with Jet
Relationships: Jet/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: Jetko Renaissance Week





	What Does He Fight For?

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WAS SO HARD TO WRITE I HAD EXACTLY 0 IDES PLEASE SPARE ME

Devotion was such a silly thing. You could be devoted to any matter of things. Yourself, your ideologies, a person. Zuko was devoted to his mission. At first he had thought that Jet was devoted to his ideas. That was proven wrong when for some unknown reason he had spared Zuko.

It made no sense. Jet hated anything and everything Fire Nation, and he was the crown prince. Zuko had laid on his futon thinking about this for hours. 

Jet had been ambushing him and his men, until he himself was ambushed. Then, they were fighting together. He didn't understand why. He didn't understand why this Earth Kingdom peasant was so stuck in his head.

He soon realized it.

Jet wasn't devoted to himself.

Jet was devoted to fighting the Fire Nation.

Jet wasn't devoted to vengeance.

He was devoted to broken people.

Zuko supposed he fit the bill. He hoped that he'd never have to pay.


End file.
